1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controllers for electroluminescent display and lighting systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to remotely programmable controllers for electroluminescent display and lighting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescent display and lighting systems are presently known. A typical electroluminescent display system combines one or more electroluminescent lamps or other electroluminescent display elements with an electronic driver or controller. Often various graphical or artistic elements such as overlays are laminated onto the lamps. These systems can resemble circuits in that the display elements are segmented into various areas that are independently addressable. Power and wave form is delivered to the display elements by an electronic driver which also delivers display control through a series of electronic impulses that are sent through one or many channels that act as wiring for the circuit. These channels are mapped to the display element through a connection and subsequently, through pre-printed traces that address each independent area of the display.
Existing electroluminescent lamp controllers contain a microprocessor that contains pre-programmed instructions that control the sequence of impulses that are sent from the controller to the display element, thereby allowing the electroluminescent system to serve a single, useful purpose. These microprocessors are resident in the controllers, and have been pre-programmed at a factory or distributor. The instructions that comprise the program are therefore fixed, having in essence been previously hard-wired by humans at an industrial site that is often distant from the place where the electroluminescent system is intended to be deployed. The microprocessor is the heart of the controller, and since it is very difficult to easily modify this electronic part, the controller is therefore relegated to a single purpose or a one-time use.
There are several known problems with controllers that use the architecture described above. First, since it is difficult to modify these devices, they tend to be dedicated to a single display device. Reworking these controllers requires shipment to an industrial facility, wherein the microprocessors must be physically replaced or reprogrammed when possible or discarded. This process requires time and effort, and carries a significant cost to replace the microprocessor. Since it is very difficult to know in advance the object (or program) for each display element that will be manufactured in the future, it is difficult to build an inventory of electronic devices that can rapidly satisfy customers"" differing demands for the various display systems. Accordingly, the costs for these electroluminescent systems are higher than they would be if a more flexible, reusable electronic controller were in use. Because there is much shipment and other physical movement of existing controllers, breakage and loss is relatively high.
The invention described herein remedies many known controller problems by substituting a remotely programmable computer in place of the microprocessor. This computer, called the motherboard, allows the controller to generically control any electroluminescent display system, and it permits the controller to be immediately reusable, without movement, for any subsequent display. The motherboard is remotely programmable either by a series of instructions carried within the display system itself, or by instructions that are downloaded into the controller from a wireless device and/or a telephonic connection.
The invention uses elements and components that are readily available, but it incorporates these components into a unique architecture, that has never before existed in connection with electroluminescent display and lighting systems. The invention and architecture solve many problems that have hitherto existed with electroluminescent controllers, and use of the invention will convey many economic and logistical benefits to both manufacturers and end-users of electroluminescent display and lighting systems. This, in turn, will help lower the cost of these systems, will make them more profitable for manufacturers. It will also make these systems easier to use. The conjoined benefits that are derived from this invention will therefore cause the market for these systems to greatly expand.